The Day I Met You
by Raphianna
Summary: *TAB fanfiction* As usual, James is boasting about himself, again. But that changes when he realises he's the first to meet a new engine, and that engine is so kind and understanding, James finds that it was all he needed.


**The Day I Met You**

…

James sighed in content as he steamed his way back to the yard near Knapford, just coming back from the washdown. His paintwork was shiny, and gleaming flawlessly in the sun.

"Ah, that feels so much better!" James hummed happily as he slowed to a stop. "Now everyone will see how splendid I am!"

Shawn laughed. "Don't get too boastful now James. Appearance isn't everything."

James scoffed. "Well, it's _mostly_ everything, Shawn! You have to look the part of splendid, hardworking engine on this railway!"

Mason laughed. "If you say so."

"I do say so!" James huffed happily. He was about to say something else, but he was cut off by a small voice.

"Excuse me? Can you tell me where, Knapford is?"

Annoyed that he was interrupted, James rolled his eyes. "But this _is_ Knapford." His mean tone immediately dropped however, when his eyes landed on the small engine. "Where are you from?"

The engine smiled. "Oh, Brighton, on the Mainland." He replied.

James raised an eyebrow.

"Well, that's where all the best tank engines come from!" He smiled.

James couldn't hold in the chuckle that went with his reply. "Is it really?" He vaguely heard Edward's whistle near him as he inspected the new engine.

"I'm really happy to be here!" The engine smiled.

He heard Edward gasp next to him, so he assumed that he was just as shocked as he was to see the new engine.

"I've never been to Sodor before, but, I've heard a lot about it!"

This engine had six small wheels-

"They got the best railways, and lots of good engines-"

A short, stumpy boiler. A short, stumpy dome-

"Everyone knows about Sodor!"

And a short, stumpy funnel.

For some reason, James felt a blush spread across his face as he looked at the smaller engine.

"That's why I've always wanted to come here! I-… hello?" The engine asked after a moment. "What's the matter? Do I have soot on my face?" He asked as he tried to look around his face.

He must have seen both Edward and James staring at him for too long.

Edward quickly spoke up. "No. It's just…" He struggled to find the right words. "You're not a big engine."

The new engine pouted. "Yes I am!"

James couldn't help but find the engine's pouting cute. And he laughed. "No you're not."

"Well, I was big enough to do my work on the Mainland." The engine said defensively before puffing off.

"Wait! Wait!" Edward called out, reversing after him.

James frowned and bit his lip roughly. _Not a good first impression James…_ He thought to himself as he reversed as well.

"All I meant was, you're not as big as I am." Edward said a bit desperately as he stopped in front of the engine.

He scoffed softly. "I may not be as big as you, but I'm very hardworking." He smiled proudly.

Just then, a low whistle was heard as a large engine steamed into the yard- Gordon. He laughed. "And who, are you?" He asked condescendingly.

The small engine blinked. "I'm, Thomas." He said softly.

"The new engine." Edward smiled.

"Oh dear." Gordon hummed lowly. "Sir Topham Hatt must've made a terrible mistake." He smirked. "I think he was excepting someone, really useful."

James glared at Gordon from the side.

"I _am_ really useful!" Thomas insisted.

Gordon laughed. "For fetching coaches, perhaps." He said mockingly. "Oh well, _if_ you stick around long enough, you might be lucky enough to see me, pulling the express!" He blew his whistle. "That, will be a fine sight for you." He said before steaming away.

Thomas looked down at the track next to him sadly.

James suddenly spoke up. "Sorry about Gordon, Thomas. He's often like that, I'm afraid." He said, trying to ease his attitude. "I'm James, by the way."

"And I'm Edward." Edward smiled.

"Hello, hello, hello!" A new voice sounded as it came closer to Thomas.

"And here comes the boss." James smirked.

"Sir Topham Hatt!" Edward smiled.

A stout man ran up to Thomas, laughing cheerfully. "You must be Thomas, my new tank engine! Welcome to Sodor. I am Sir Topham Hatt." He smiled.

Thomas smiled at him as well.

_His smile is so welcoming._ James thought as he watched the two talk.

"Please to meet you." Thomas said softly.

Sir Topham Hatt stopped and stared at him curiously before clearing his throat.

Thomas suddenly felt nervous at the man's change of attitude and looked away.

"Sir!" Edward whispered to him. "You're supposed to call him Sir!"

A look of understanding came across Thomas' face as he looked back to Sir Topham Hatt. "I'm pleased to meet you, Sir!" He corrected happily.

"I'm very pleased to meet you too." Sir Topham Hatt smiled.

_How come he didn't know to call him Sir?_ James thought curiously. _That's one of the first things an engine is supposed to know…_

Edward saw the confused look on James' face and weeshed steam at him, looking at him sternly.

James merely huffed but thought nothing more of the subject and waited until Thomas and Sir Topham Hatt were done talking.

"-right away. Edward will show you what to do." Sir Topham Hatt finished before he started walking away. However, he tripped on a stray metal pipe and nearly fell over, had it not been for the two workers with him, catching him.

"Oof! Yes, ah, really useful!" Sir Topham Hatt said quickly once he was back on his feet. "Hah, yes, ah, right. Carry on! This way lads." He mumbled quietly before leaving.

The three engines were silent for a few seconds before Edward and James burst out laughing. Thomas watched them curiously before he started laughing quietly along with them.

…

After a long day of trying to learn how to shunt, emphasis on trying, Thomas sat in the yard, mumbling to himself. He was only taking a break, so he'd have to get to work again soon.

Bumping too harshly into cars constantly, moving cars to a station, being whistled at by both Gordon and James, and nearly bumping into a big green engine.

Thomas sighed as he thought of all his mishaps. "This is hard…"

Jason chuckled, and gently pat his cab. "It is. But you'll get the hang of it soon."

"You have Edward to help you, after all." Derek smiled, trying to reassure his engine.

Thomas smiled at them. "I know… and I'll do my best. I want to be really useful, after all."

"That's a good boy." Jason smiled. "Well, we'll be back. We need a drink."

"Ok." Thomas smiled, before looking up to the sky. "I hope I can do this right. I want to make Father proud of me."

"Hello Thomas."

Thomas looked up at the voice and smiled. "Hi James."

James smiled at him. "Hard day?"

"Yes." Thomas sighed tiredly.

"Can't say I was making it any easier…" James mumbled sheepishly.

"You weren't, really." Thomas said seriously before giggling. "It's ok though. I know I'm going to be messing up for a while- I'm just learning after all. Gordon was rather mean though, saying still how I wouldn't be around for much longer and boasting about the express a lot." He huffed.

"Well, I guess I'm not that much different from him, them." James hummed.

Thomas looked at him. "You aren't?"

James blushed as he realised what he said. "W-Well, no, I'm not. Like him, I often boast about my jobs and how great I am. I talk about my paintwork a lot too. So, I guess I'm actually, worse." He huffed in disappointment.

"I don't think you are." Thomas said.

James looked at him, a shocked expression on his face. "What? Really?"

Thomas smiled. "Yes, I don't think you're worse than him. After all, you've done one thing I have yet to see Gordon do."

"And what's that?" James asked.

"Admit how you act." Thomas said softly. "You know that you act in this way, and you seem upset about it. … Remorseful, I think is the right word." Thomas said after a moment. "You feel bad, right?"

"Yeah…" James said after a moment. "I do."

"Well, that's one thing that sets you apart from Gordon. And that doesn't just define him, either." Thomas smiled. "You'll be alright."

James stared at him with slight shock. "I… that's… I…" He took a deep breath. "Thank you, Thomas." He smiled softly. "I really, really needed to hear that. Thank you…"

Thomas giggled. "You're welcome."

"We're back, Thomas." Jason said as he and Derek came back with a bottle of water in their hands. They climbed back into his cab and shut the door.

"Well, I suppose I have to be getting back to work." Thomas hummed softly. "See you later, James." He then blew his whistle, and reversed down the track.

James stared after him. "See you… Thomas…" He whispered, watching him leave. He smiled after a moment, a small blush on his cheeks.

_I'm really glad to have been the first to meet you…_


End file.
